poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Search for the Thief
After taking Sylvester to the Hospital Ace: I though Sylvester was the bad guy? Daffy: Aw, I thought it could be easy. Wile: Come on, you ugus. Let's try to find that Train. Ace: I guess we DID say we would... Daffy: Hey! We've got a door to fin! Ace: Oh, yeah! Daffy: But I don't see any door. Ace: Huh? What's that? They saw a Floating Curtain Ace: I can't see a thing. Daffy pull the Rope and the Curtain has opened Flashback has started The Heartless are going to 4 Portal and it disappeared Door is Shaking and Ace and his friends has comes out Wile: Look! There's the Cornerstone of light! Ace is looking at it and look at he's body Ace: What the? Why is everything black and white? Daffy: Well, I think it looks like Um... er... Wile: Deja Vu? Daffy: That's right! Ace: Really, you guys been here before? Flashback has ended Ace: What was that? Wile: Heartless came in and we get here? Daffy pull the Rope and nothing happen Ace: Let's get rid of the Heartless! They went to that Portal and they are in scaffolding Ace: What are they Build? Then a Heartless Appeared, Then a Bunny saved them Daffy: Bus! Wile: Boy, he looks kinda different somehow. Ace: Heartless! I knew it! But thank you, Grandpa! Then Heartless has appeared again Ace: Now let's get rid of the Heartless They are fighting them and they defeated them Ace: How you like that? Bug is Shaking hand to his Grandson and wave goodbye Wile: Guys! Look! They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch Flashback has Started Black Doom: You fool! You've managed to fail at everything! And whats more... you foolishly though you could take my place while I was gone. Well, as of now, you're done. Listen to my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes! He left Black Doom: You're useless. ?????: But I was... Flashback has ended Ace: What was that? Wile: Somebody sure was angry. Daffy: I still don't understand. Ace: Let's clear those Heartless away. This place is, but we've got three left to go. They went to that Portal and they are Huge Ace: Whoa! We're huge! Wile: We're bigger like King Kong! They saw a Toy Cannon Ace: Look! Is that a Toy Cannon! And they saw Bugs Ace: What is he saying? He saw a Heartless Ace: Oh No! Heartless! They are fighting them and they did it Ace: Boy, that is freaky. Bugs shake his hand and left Wile: Guys, look! Over there! They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch Flashback has started ?????: Aw, to crying out loud... he didn't have to go and say that to me.. Raleigh, I might messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things that useless... why, when I was starting out. Oh... I miss those good old days... what I wouldn't give to go back in time... What would I give... Then a Light is behind him and he saw a Door ????: What the? He open the Door ?????: (Gasp) I think that's my... Flashback has ended Ace: A Door? Daffy: It looks kinda Familiar... Wile: That's right- it's the door Wiseman magic'd up! Ace: So it should come straight here, right? Wile: Sure! I think... Ace: Let's check it out! They went to Portal and they saw the Building on Fire Ace: Fire! Bug needs their help Ace: Come on! He's needs our help! Daffy: Bugs! They are fighting the Heartless and then the Building is safe from the fire, Bug shake his hand and left Ace: Well, that take care of that. Wile: Hey, look! They aw a Floating Curtain and they watch Flashback has started Black Doom: Interesting. This door is Portal to the past. ????: Of course, it was the strangest thing! Black Doom: You better stop! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage! ?????: Alright. Black Doom: Now then, perhaps I can give you one more chance to redeem yourself. ????: Really? Thank you! So much! Black Doom: Patience, my friend... what's that? Is that the Cornerstone of Light... Mmm.. Now we can take the castle from those fools- but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care... Flashback has ended Ace: Black Doom! Daffy: He must have known all along! Wile: Let's see... if that door's connected to the past... Daffy: No, no, no! It comes here. Ace: Huh? Wile: Then that means we're in the Past! Ace: Whoa. If we're in the past... Daffy: ....we can change the future! Wile: Hold on, you guys! Remember what Wiseman said? He's got faith in us. And we have to resist temptation no matter what! Daffy: I was just joking. Ace: Who'd want to change the future, anyway? So, what did we do? Wile: Doors, bad guys... Boy, my head hurts! DqffyN Well, we know we're on the right track! They went to the Portal and saw a Black Hole in the Room, Bugs is saving his stuff Ace: Come on! He needs our help! They are fighting the Heartless and saving all the Stuff from Bugs, after that, Bugs shake his hand wave goodbye Ace: Whew! Wile: Huh? They saw a Floating Curtain and they watch Flashback has ended Black Doom: Listen to me. On the other side of this Portal, they're about to begin construction on that Castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all the it's power still contained! ????: The Cornerstone of Light? Black Doom: Yes. That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle. ?????: I see. Black Doom: You know what must be done? ????: Um. Black Doom: You better go. Time to prove your worth! And don't ever to fail me again. ?????: Don't fail him again... let me see... He got an Idea and it was Sylvester Sylvester: That's right! I'll just smash the Cornerstone of Light to pieces! (Laugh) But first... I gotta go get my old train back. Flashback has ended Ace: So it was Sylvester after all! Daffy: I can't believe he tricked us! Wile: But I don't think it's quite right. Ace: Hmm... The Sylvester we met here had Kid of an attitude, but didn't seem like a bad guy.. Then saw him going to the Waterway Daffy: There he is! Sylvester: (Laugh) That Castle is good as ours! Ace: That's's the Sylvester we now! Daffy: We finally found him! Taz: (Scream) Wile: Oh No! They saw the Pedestal empty Ace: The Cornerstone! Is gone! Daffy: Then that means... Wile: They'll gonna turn the Castle into Darkness! We have to hurry! Then they saw Past Sylvester running Ace: Hey! You're still injured! Sylvester: I don't care! I found that guy who stole my Train! Daffy: It was you! Sylvester: Of course it's me! Whoa, Whoa, whoa! It wasn't me! It was somebody who look alot like me! He ran off and our Heroes look confused Ace: Aw! Which is it? They went to the Waterway